The present invention refers to a new variety of lemon which will hereinafter be denominated as the ‘Glueck’ lemon tree. The ‘Glueck’ lemon tree produces lemon fruit that taste like lemon, but have juice with a high sugar-acid ratio, producing a lemon flavor without the sourness associated with lemon juice.